Bombshell Blonde
by sheep-tan
Summary: Things were kind of dull for high school student Orihara Izaya, until he met the blonde at the cake shop. AU


Chapter 1- CREEP

Izaya Orihara was member of a more or less normal family (his younger sisters being the questionable factor in the equation). He had good grades, managed to be eye catching and had an uncanny ability with sports. Izaya Orihara had everything to be the perfect model student, except he wasn't. He wasn't for the simplest of reasons reasons, he creeped people out. One might go as far as saying he had an awfully unnerving personality that made him quite unpleasent company. Those of a looser tongue would outright point out that Izaya Orihara was a waste of potential and a total weirdo. Not that he minded. He made sure to make it clear that no amount of uncomfortable shrinking back or outright glaring would ever get to him, because love was kind and love was forgiving and Izaya loved humans. He loved them so much, that he felt he had no choice but to always watch over them, occasionally shaking up their mediocre little lives like the good man he was.

Life however, just like humans, can be quiet redundant, especially when limited by the woes of adolescence and the halls of a High School. And eventually, Izaya grew bored. It crept up on him, vile and slow, and he only noticed once it was too late.

It started when, making all the balls disappear during soccer practice, or spreading false rumors about the cheer squad lost its flair. Soon, mixing up the order of beakers in the chemistry lab stopped being funny and interrupting rehearsals for the school musical didn't satisfy him like it used to. With an exasperated beat of his heart, Izaya had realized something he, with all his wit, had missed.

"Humans are so predictable. "

And what is life, if it is no longer a box of surprises?

"Boring. So boring..."

Izaya kicked at a stray box of cigarettes, watching it disappear over the railing of the roof. He still loved his humans, but with the detached interest one loved their goldfish that did nothing but swim in circles and eat. He sighed, deep and pitiful, suddenly feeling very alone, watching the specs moving across the grounds below, like ants, unaware of a hovering shoe.

"Izaya."

The dark haired youth tilted his head. He'd heard Shinra coming after him but had decided to pay him no mind, he was not in the mood to tease the other and knew that the odd behavior would spark concern.

"Shinra, how predictable."

The bespectacled boy rolled his eyes. "Listen, Celty and I are going to this new cake shop she wanted to visit." A look of pure discomfort crossed Shinra's face. "If you want to come..."

"Thanks. I'll think about it.~"

His friend (as strange as it was to think of them as such) blinked, as if waking from a stupor. Izaya waited for the question he knew was coming, he could taste it in the stale air before Shinra even opened his mouth.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course!~ Was that concern I heard?"

Shinra blanched, waving a hand as if flapping away the idea.

"Well, whatever, it's not like you ever tell me what's up. I'll see you later." With that the door to the roof creaked shut and Orihara Izaya was once again overlooking the world with discontentment.

It was late afternoon and the streets were still with the expectation of rush hour when Izaya stopped at the dainty brick building Celty texted him about. A burly man with a thick accent greeted him as he stepped inside, the interior just as house in the prairie as the outside. He was led past lace covered tables and doilies to the back of the store, where Celty was already happily chewing on what seemed to be a triple chocolate dessert, swatting away Shinra's offending fork. Izaya cringed at the sight of the sweet treat the couple was battling over, before his eyes landed on the other occupant.

He was blonde. Izaya could tell by the roots that it was dyed, but somehow it suited the tanned skin and the woody brown eyes, now boring into his own wine ones with calculating intensity. The face was angular, and pretty despite the strong jawline and the dot of whipped cream at the corner of peach tinted lips. If not for the bartender suit, Izayay would have thought the stranger was their age. His face split into a grin, and the blonde frowned.

"Shinra who's this?"

At this the host looked up, tensing at the brewing atmosphere as he looked between Izaya's smirk and the blonde's murderous glare.

"Shizuo, this is the friend I told you about." a hand was gestured towards Izaya as he sat. "Izaya, this is Shizuo." at this, he was given a stern look from over rectangular frames and a warning message from Celty.

Don't even dare.

Her warning had been the calm before the storm.

"I don't like you." Shizuo sniffed, staring at Izaya's pale hand as if it were venomous, cultery still poised over his pie.

Shinra and Celty tensed, observing the outstretched hand and the schooled expression on Izaya's face as Shizuo ignored him in favor of eating. Orihara Izaya had never been ignored before. Avoided? Yes. Accepted with uneasy smiles? All the time. Rejected and ignored. Never. It was a first, Izaya was a natural charmer when he wished to be. His two friends watched as he dabbed the cream from the grimacing frown and brought it to his own. They paled, when Shizuo dropped his fork with a clatter.

Izaya hummed, feeling his blood sing with newfound excitement despite the unpleasent sweetness on his tongue.

"Well, I like you, Shizu-chan.~"

And chaos ensued.

...

I wanted to write out this idea for a while. What do ya'll think? I have some sort of plot for it. Please do tell if you enjoyed! Is the spacing adequate? Thanks for your time!


End file.
